A Potion Gone Romantically Wrong
by Little-Red52
Summary: Snape assigns Draco as Harry's potions tutor but something goes wrong when Harry tries to make a transformation potion, the potion switches his gender. Now Draco has to hide the fact that Harry has turned himself into a girl while under Draco's supervision by keeping him hidden as the mysterious new Slytherin girl. 8th year fic.
1. The Tutor, Chapter 1

Harry POV

I gather up my things at the end of yet another disastrous potions class and am about to get up to leave when Snape calls me.

"Potter, unfortunately, I need to speak to you." Snape says in his usual drawl.

I sigh and walk over and join him behind his desk as he leafs through a few essays on his desk.

"What did you need to speak to me about, professor?" I ask, careful to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"You are failing my class Potter." He says, not looking up from the parchment in his hands. "So I have arranged for you to have a tutor."

"What if I don't care about passing this class?" I ask with a bored tone.

"I hear you wish to be an Auror Potter." He says, finally looking up from the essay, most likely Hermione's judging from the size. I nod.

"Did you know you need to have at least an E in potions to even be considered for Auror training?" He asks snidely.

I look down at my shoes and nod.

"Then I suggest you accept the tutor, be here tonight right after dinner."

"Who is it?" I ask, still not looking up.

"My most promising student." Snape says, a smirk making its way to his lips.

"Draco Malfoy."

I trudge up to the Gryffindor common room and fall into a chair across from Ron and Hermione with a sigh.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"Nothing much, just Snape." I huff.

"What did the greasy git do this time?" Ron asks, getting a small smack from Hermione.

"He's got me a tutor." I say, running my fingers through my hair.

"Well who is it, since it's not me it must be..." Hermione's eyebrows furrow as she tries to think of who it could be before her eyes widen. "Draco Malfoy!"

"Ding ding ding!" I cheer monotonously, before letting my head fall forward, hitting the table.

"That really sucks mate." Ron says, shoving a handful of Bertie's bots every flavor beans in his mouth, making a face before swallowing.

"But what are you gonna do?" He says with a shrug. "If Malfoy's your tutor you might as well try and put up with it."

I stared at him for a moment before finally saying what had been repeating through my mind.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?!" I exclaim, sitting up straight in my seat and pointing my wand at him.

"Really Harry, I believe that is uncalled for." Hermione says as she gently lowers my wand.

"Oh come on Mione!" I exclaim, standing up. "Has Ron ever been that calm or easygoing while talking about Malfoy?!"

She looked at me for a moment before looking back at Ron and whispering something in his ear. His face immediately went bright red and he started to choke.

"Well it's definitely Ron alright." She says matter-of-factly.

"What did you say to him?" I ask curiously.

"That will be our little secret." Ron squealed, looking at Hermione with a pleading look before she began to nod.

I propped my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands, sighing.

After dinner I went back to Snape's classroom to find the room empty. I stepped in with my potions book and was about to sit down when I heard the door open behind me.

I turned to see who it was and saw Draco, causing a small blush to cover my cheeks.

"Embarrassed about needing a tutor, Potter." He called, saying my name in total disgust, a small part of me breaking as he did.

"Not in the least Malfoy." I said, my voice not being able to sound as harsh when I don't have the reason.

"Then let's get started shall we." He walked up to the blackboard and began to write out the directions for a shapeshifting potion, similar to polyjuice.

Once I had added the last ingredient all I had left was to stir the potion 5 times counter clockwise as it cooked.

I was stirring it when Draco peered over the cauldron and undid the first 3 buttons of his shirt, giving me a full view of his chest.

I tried not to check him out but it was practically impossible when he was this close.

As I stirred I lost count because I wasn't paying attention and so I just guesstimated the amount.

"Done." I breathed as I killed the fire and put a bit of the potion into a glass for me to test. I looked at the ugly brown colour the potion had turned.

 _Bottoms up._

And I chugged the glass full.

Draco POV

I watched him chug the glass full before giving a look of disgust towards the cup and placing it down wobbly.

"Damn, this feels worse than second year." He mumbles and then slides to the floor, leaning against the desk.

I peeped over the cauldron again and noticed the color, it was an ugly brown color when it was supposed to be a light purple.

 _He probably just killed himself._

I looked back down at Potter and noticed he looked different, more, feminine.

"Um, Potter?" I ask, tapping him lightly with my foot.

He opens his eyes and looks at me before blinking repeatedly.

"Why do I feel so...!" He looked down at his body and shrieked, and let me tell you, he sounded an awful lot like a girl.

"I'M A GIRL!" He shrieked, causing me to put my hands over my ears.

 _Looks as if my suspicions were correct._

His hair had grown longer, he was a lot curvier, slimmer, he was about half a foot shorter, and his face was much... prettier.

"Well it appears as if we have a bit of a problem, don't we Drake." I hear someone say from the door and turn to look at Pansy.

"Thank Merlin it's only you Pans." I breathe.

"We have to do something, I think he... _She_ just went into shock." She says pointing to Potter sitting on the ground hyperventilating. She rushes over and crouches down in front of Potter.

"Harry, you need to calm down, alright, just breathe." She coached as Potter began to clam down a little.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, sounding a lot more worried about the potion then the fact he was now a she.

"My guess is you didn't stir it enough." I said in my usual drawl.

"Of course I didn't stir it enough, I couldn't help but be distracted by the porcelain God peering over my cauldron at the time." He muttered under his breath.

 _She muttered under her breath!_

"What?" I ask, rather confused as to what she was saying.

"It was your fault, you bloody prat." She said in an annoyed tone I knew too well, it meant that if I wasn't careful, I would be yelled at in a moment.

"And how was it my fault?" I asked with a smirk.

"Because you distracted me." She said in an aggravated tone.

"And how did I do that?" I ask, leaning over her.

"Because you're a bloody God in a Hogwarts uniform!" She exclaimed, getting riled up.

Pansy began to laugh at the fact that I had got what I wanted from Potter, as Potter just slumped over and turned beet red.


	2. The Change, Chapter 2

Harry POV

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

I sat there on the floor in a ball of sorts and held my head in my hands, silently cursing the fact that I practically just revealed that I had a crush on Draco, something not even my best friend knew about.

"So you find me attractive Potter?" Draco asked teasingly.

"I believe the correct words were 'porcelain God'" Pansy corrected before turning back to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to have to do something, but since we don't have a proper antidote, or the time, we're going to have to come up with a plan to hide the fact that your Harry." She told me. "So I believe first we should call a truce, right Draco?"

"Um..." Draco looked at her cautiously before nodding his head. "Yeah alright, truce."

I nodded my head and turned back to Pansy.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask curiously.

"We're going to make you a Slytherin for now, and then you can stay with me until we get this sorted out." She said looking between Draco and I for any arguments.

I nodded slowly, still a bit scared of what might come of this.

"Alright then, let's get you one of my uniforms, though you might need to borrow Daphne's instead with your figure." She mutters as she pulls me to my feet and drags me to the Slytherin girls dorm.

When we get to her room she starts to rifle through her wardrobe for some clothes I can borrow.

"Try this on." She says as she tosses a bunch of different pieces of the uniform my way.

I look over at her and she turns around.

"I'm not looking!" She calls to me and I quickly undress.

As I'm putting on the skirt I feel strange.

I look over to see a fairly large mirror and decide to look at my reflection since I haven't done that yet.

My shaggy almost black hair is now down past my shoulders, my face is much more feminine, I've lost about half a foot, maybe more, in height and I'm super curvy.

 _Maybe this could work in my favor..._

"Pansy, what kinds of girls does Draco like?" I ask awkwardly.

"Busty, curvy, and short." She says with a snort as she looks me over. "You're just his type."

She drags me out of the dorm and down to the common room.

"Do we have to go down there now?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, it's best if you start to hang with us from the start instead of becoming some mystery girl."

"Uhg, fine." I whimper as she pulls me to a couch surrounded by the Slytherin's I've been forced to hate.

"Hey guys, this is..." She draws a blank when it comes to the name and just looks to me.

"Harley." I answer, and sit down beside her, _coincidentally_ _,_ also beside Draco.

"Harley Quinn."

"I've never heard of the Quinn's before, are you a pureblood?" Knott asks.

"Yes, I made the name Quinn up since my father's name was dubbed Death Eater, and I didn't want the annoying _golden_ trio to know I was the child of one." I say agitated, but happy to finally be around the house I was meant to be sorted into. "So of course I had to hide my name from dumblefuck, that prick Potter, and his friends Weasel and the mudblood."

I could tell Draco had been looking at me dumbstruck along with Pansy, and I didn't blame them, I never really voiced my thoughts about myself or my friends before, especially not how much I regretted trusting the old fool, but it felt good.


	3. The Revelation, Chapter 3

After hanging out with the Slytherin gang I follow Pansy up to her room and find she had set up some pj's and a bed for me.

"Thanks Pans!" I smile.

"You know you don't have to play nice just because of a truce." She says bitterly. "And what you said about your friends, I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be loyal."

I scoff.

"Not all Gryffindor's are, like how not all Slytherin's are pure evil." I point out. "And I'm not even suppose to be in Gryffindor."

"What do you mean your not supposed to be in Gryffindor?" She asks, sounding rather baffled.

"The sorting hat said I would do well in Slytherin, but after meeting the Weasley's I thought their views were the right ones, turns out my first judgement was correct, not my second." I start. "I asked not to be put in Slytherin, so it sorted me

into Gryffindor."

"If only people knew that the Gryffindor golden boy was actually sorted into Slytherin." She says with a laugh.

"They'd never look at me the same." I say with a small laugh as I get into bed.

"Night Harley!" Pansy chirps as she blows out the remaining candle on her bedside before getting into her bed.

"Night Pans!"

* * *

I wake up and can't help but feel happy, I was where I belonged, as a girl mind you, but still in my rightful house.

I was finally able to get away from the colour _Red_ , theoverstuffed couches, the loud common room,and the thick headed housemates I was stuck with in Gryffindor.

I sat up in bed and noticed it was still dark out, probably still early, and look over to see Pansy's sleeping form, she looked angelic, nothing like the fighting bull we see during the day.

I get out of bed and wander down the steps to the common room and sit, pulling my knees up to my chest, at the couch closest to the dimly lit fire.

"I see I'm not the only one awake this late, or should I say early..." I hear an all too familiar voice behind me, and already sensed the smirk on his lips.

"I woke up." I shrug, not taking my eyes from the fire.

"Are you homesick, or just guilty for what you said about your friends?" He asks, the tone of his voice telling me he's only trying to bug me.

"Neither." I answer, turning to him with a genuine smile on my face.

"Then why are you down here at 4am?" He asked, sounding rather confused as he sat done next to me, my gaze returning to the fire.

"I love this place." I start, becoming a bit sad that I had been such an idiot in first year. "I was meant to be sorted here and I probably should have accepted your friendship when I had the chance."

I could tell he had stiffened at my last comment, even though I couldn't see him.


	4. The Friendship

_Icould tell he had stiffened at my last comment, even though I couldn't see him._

* * *

I take a deep breath and try my best at a pureblood demeanour.

I reach a hand out to him.  
"Ahem." I clear my throat, bringing about an air of elegance as well as his attention. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Malfoy."  
He turns to me with a look of pure confusion.  
"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.  
I can help you there." I reach my hand out a bit further, and as I say those last words something seems to click together for him.  
He smirks at me before turning his head, nose up.  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He says coolly, before turning back to me and grinning.  
I grin back and we both start laughing, almost hysterically.

* * *

Draco and I spent the few hours left that morning talking and learning about each other.  
"So what's your favourite colour?" I ask him.  
He looked up at me and laughed.  
"What, that was my actual question." I whine, pouting and crossing my arms.  
"Sorry." He says between bursts of laughter. "But if you hadn't already guessed, it'sgreen."  
"I was just making sure, it could have just been Slytherin pride." I mumble. "Your turn."  
"Hm." He hummed in thought, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at me.  
"Are you okay being a girl?" He asked, then quickly added. "I mean, this could be permanent."  
"Well, I don't mind it all that much, mainly for two reasons."  
I said with a small smile. "One, I'm closer to my main desire, and two, I have a rockin' body."  
"Can't argue with that." He told me with a small smirk.  
"My turn!" I chirp as a warm blush covers my cheeks. "What's your patronus?"  
"Promise you won't laugh?" He asks, a small blush creeping up his neck from embarrassment.  
"Promise." I nod.  
"It's a ferret." He whispers.  
"That's actually pretty cute." I mumble, watching as his blush grew darker.  
"How are you going to deal with all this?" He asked me seriously, after taking a moment to clear his throat.  
"Honestly?" I mumble as he just nods softly. "I don't really know." 


	5. The Betrayal

A few hours later Pansy woke up and dragged us down to breakfast. We were almost to the great hall when I heard the familiar voices of my so called 'friends'.

"Oh look, if it isn't Weasel, the mood blood and the squib, where's your little leader?" Pansy drawled. "Gotten himself killed yet?"

Ron started turning red with rage, Hermione looked ready for a cat fight, and Neville didn't even look fazed.

"Shut your mouth Parkinson." Ron bit out.

"Make me Weasel." Pansy smirked back.

"Maybe I will." He muttered darkly, pulling out his wand.

I saw the look on his face and knew he wasn't thinking about the consequences and so I pulled my own wand out.

" _Expelliarmus_ " I spat out, watching as his wand shot out of his hand, landing with a click to the floor.

"What the-" Ron cut himself off as he looked up from his wand and noticed me.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, her knowledge seeking attitude never ceasing.

"What's it matter to you?" I spat the question at her, watching as she flinched.

"I don't recognize you is all." Hermione said, taking a step closer, not backing down.

Her eyes began searching my face and I froze, not noticeably, with a look of distaste on my face.

She got close enough that her fingers were ghosting over my arm.

I quickly flinched back, my facial expression turning to one of disgust.

"Stay back mudblood, I don't need to be cleaning my robes of your fowl germs." I spat.

"So the little snake's got some bite." Theo smirked as he caught up to us.

"Sure seems like it." Blaise said from his side as Daphne and Astoria both clung to their respective boyfriends/fiancées.

"Glad to see I'm worthy of your little group." I smirk at the two boys.

"You should be." Theo smirks at me.

"We're a very exclusive." Blaise chuckles.

I look back to see Hermione getting agitated and Ron opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"She's a Slytherin." He finally gets out.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, my voice hitting a more seductive octave. "Fancy yourself a snake, do you?"

He reddens slightly before coughing and nodding slowly.

I thought about it for a moment and realized I looked a lot different, apart from being a girl I mean, no glasses, curvy body, longer hair. I shouldn't have thought they might notice the resemblance, that would be giving them too much credit.

"Too bad." I smirk at him, turning around and over to Draco, wrapping my arms around his waist as he slung one over my shoulders, smirking down at me. "I'm already taken."

The seven of us then proceed to stalk into the great hall and to the Slytherin table, a cowardly little lion smiling at us the entire time.


	6. The Secrets

We all walked into the great hall,

Draco's arm still draped over my shoulders and my arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

He looked down at me with a smirk as the entirety of the hall erupted in whispers and gasps.

Once we had all sat down at the Slytherin table I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Remember last night when I told you I had an alternate motive, other than being in my rightful house, for being excited to be in Slytherin."

He nodded softly.

I pulled away and smiled up at him softly.

"I want you to figure it out." I chirped, before quickly starting a conversation with Pansy across the table, leaving Draco to stare at me dumbfounded.

"So Neville, huh?" I asked her teasingly, watching as her cheeks reddened.

She quickly put up her tough act and turned her head away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She pouted.

"Really, Pans?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow at my stubborn friend.

"I have absolute nothing to do with him." She argued.

I watch over her shoulder as he came in through the large double doors, his eyes locking on the back of her head as he paused, he looked between his and our tables before taking a chance, carefully walking over to ours.

I smirked at her as she released a sigh of relief, relaxing a little, and then he tapped her on the shoulder, making her squeak and jump about four feet in the air.

"Um, sorry, but Pansy, couodI sit with you guys?" He smiled at her sheepishly.

She looked at him in pure astonishment.

"Yeah, 'nothing to do with him' my arse." I smirked as she turned to face me, 'help me!' written all over her face.

I shook my head at her, thenturned my head slightly to look straight at Neville.

"Have a seat." I smiled, gesturing to the empty spot next to Pansy.

"Pans, you do realize almost the entire bloody student body, and even some professors, are staring at us right now?" Blaise questioned teasingly from the other side of her, as Pansy let her head fall to the table with a rather loud _thud_.  
/"Pansy, you're not dating the lion, are you?" Daphne asked from her spot on the other side of Blaise.

Pansy only groaned in response.

"Are you?" Astoria asked in mild shock, seated in Theo's lap.

"It's not as if she's the only one at this table to date a Gryffindor." Neville said, finally speaking up for his girlfriend. "Right 'Harley'?"

I laughed, like really laughed.

Of course Neville of all people would recognize me, and of course he would bring up my ridiculous 'relationship' with Ginny.

"Very true Nev." I answer through laughter.

"Though you've dated more than just your fair share ofLions, haven't you dear?" He asked mein a deep voice, trying to be smooth, but failing dramatically.

"That I have." I answer him with another laugh.

"Though the Hufflepuff was probably the first of my lovers whom I didn't regret the next morning." I told him with a smirk, knowing he was the only one I told about Cedric and I.

"I thought you said you were new here Harley?" Theo asked from the other side of Draco, the others, besides Blaise, looking at me with fallen jaws.

"I obviously didn't specify." I told him with a smirk, leaning my elbows on the table and resting my chin on my hands. "I'm not new to Hogwarts, but I am new to Slytherin."


	7. The Lies

"Shut your mouth, sweetie. You'll catch flies." I batted my eyes at Draco, lifting two fingers to his chin, and guiding his jaw shut.

A satisfied smirk fell to my lips as I watched his Adam's Apple bob and a fine blush dusting his cheeks.

"So Neville, darling, anything you want to tell me?" Pansy asked, or rather, bit at her her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Pansy, we're just friends." Neville chuckled, waving a dismissive hand at her. "No need to be jealous."

"Seriously Pans, he's not my type." I told her, shooting her a look.

"Oh, right." She choked out, through her blush.

"So how come we've never seen you around before?" Astoria asked, looking rather confused.

"Yeah, I think we'd remember you if we had." Blaise added.

"I've been hiding out in a different house." I told them with a dark smirk. "It takes a real snake to be able to hide in the lions den."

Neville burst out laughing.

Causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"What?" Daphne asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Just thinking that it also takes a bloody large amount of Slytherin cunning to buddy up to the golden trio and be on Dumbledore's good side." He told them through chuckles.

I watched all of their eyes widen fractionally, except Pansy and Draco's, of course.

"It's not like I was best mates with them or anything." I mumbled, getting put off by everyone's obvious curiosity.

"Yeah, only Granger and Weasley." Neville added with a wink. "Potter hated you, though I think it was only because his friends liked you so much."

"Ain't that the truth." I told him with a short giggle.

* * *

"I have to admit, I see you totallydifferent now." Draco admired, after we had left the others.

"That'sprobably just because you've never seen me in green before." I joked, with a small grin.

"Well, although you look good in it, that wasn't what I meant." Draco flushed, running a hand through his hair.

As his hand came back down, he froze, eyes popping open to glare at the hand as if it had just committed an unholy crime.

"Look what you made me do!" He shrieked frantically, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't worry, we can fix it." I told him through giggles.

I lifted both my hands up to his hair, stopping short as he flinched away from me, his eyes squinting at me and his lips pressed thinlyin a pout.

"I won't make it worse, I promise." I told him, holding my hands up in mock surrender.

He nodded warily, letting melift my hands back to his soft blond hair. I raked myfingers through the tresses and fixed it in a hot 'messy' look, before pulling away reluctantly.

I conjured a mirror, turning it so he could see, his eyes widening a fraction before he turned his eyes back to me.

"I look like you!" He shrieked.


End file.
